


Three Things About Ash

by MistressKat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Things About Ash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeitheist](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Zeitheist).



> Written as an answer to the _"Name a character and I'll tell you three (or more) facts about them, from my own personal pseudo-canon"_ meme on LJ.

**1.** Ash doesn’t smoke half as much pot as people think he does. At least not anymore. Not when he knows that any moment something really majorly bad and fucked-up could happen, and that extra second on your reaction times may end up being the only thing saving your life.

 

 

**2.** Ash was raised by his grandmother Elise, who was a fierce lady with a keen interest in baking and motor sports. Ash never knew his dad. His mom was fifteen when she left Ash with Elise and moved to L.A. Sometimes Ash thinks about looking her up, but he’s pretty sure it would be a waste of everyone’s time.

Those are also the times Ash still lights up, even at the risk of being too slow to duck out of the way if the Big Bad comes calling.

 

 

**3.** Elise died when Ash was seventeen, just after Ash had started at MIT. Ash flunked out after a year – not because he couldn’t do the work (because, dude, he could do it in his dreams with both hands tied up behind his back), but because he didn’t deal well with structure and held moral objections to the concept of deadlines and assignment specification.

Despite never graduating, he regularly publishes in various professional journals under a pseudonym Lise Aschgrau. Under his bed he has a large stack of fan mail directed at the luscious Lise and most of it is better quality than any porn you can get from the magazine stand.


End file.
